Countdown to My Soul
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: A short drabble I wrote a while ago for the post on Tumblr with the clocks that countdown to the time when you meet your soul mate.


**Title: Countdown to My Soul**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Wrote this for that post on Tumblr about the clock that counted down to meeting your soulmate.**

**-x-x-**

Dean paced back and forth, checking the watch on his wrist every few seconds. "Why won't it work?!" He screamed at Sam and Bobby whom just sat near the table with a cold beer in their hands.

They just watched him since he had been walking around in circles for a good five minutes. "Maybe it's just defective," the corner of Sam's lips turned up. It was just like Dean to end up getting something already broken.

"Or he's just an idjit," Bobby shook his head. "You wasted a hundred bucks on these things." He motioned to the watches on the table.

Dean stopped and gruffly walked to the table where his once cold beer had turned warm. He took a swig and exclaimed in disgust, "Tastes like piss."

The two males rolled their eyes at him, used to the way he did things.

"How are these supposed to countdown to your soul mate anyway?" Sam asked his older brother. There was no way they worked. He believed in demons and angels, but soul mates? Seeing a real cupid was enough disappointment as is.

Bobby shook his head again. "It was a waste of money." Even if it wasn't, he didn't want one. Even if it turned out that he still had a soul mate out there, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The only woman in his life was already gone.

"Well it seemed to be a good idea at the time," Dean mumbled as he went back to pacing. For some reason the damn thing was stuck on _0000d 00h 00m 00s._

_"A lot of ideas you come up with seemed like a good idea when it popped into your head," Sam commented, a little teasing in his voice. He was happy for once. Since when were the three of them able to just sit down and talk for a while without having to worry about monsters? However, they did go through the trouble of demon and angel proofing Bobby's house. Ever since Cas betrayed them...he had a permanent grimace on his face._

_ It was one thing after Lisa, but after Cas...Dean was broken. He broke Lisa's trust, something he had sworn to never do. He shoved Ben away and now Lisa was finally starting to get over him. It hurts him painfully, but not as much as Cas' lying did. __'He trusts Crowley more than me...I thought we we're __friends__?" __ Dean stopped in his tracks and brought the bottle to his lips. The bitter taste reminded him of how he felt inside...how horrible he felt. It was something he couldn't describe well. He felt...incomplete._

Dean slowly walked to the kitchen, heading toward the sink and dumped the remaining beer in. He then calmly placed it on the side, but what he really wanted was to throw the damn thing at the floor. "I'm going to bed." He didn't look at them as he made his way to the couch near the window where the blood markings casted a shadow on his face from the glow of the moon.

Soon, the other two also bid him farewells. They didn't expect an answer back though; they understood the pain he felt...even if he would never admit it to himself. They could tell that he loved Castiel. They could tell for a long time now.

**-x-x-**

It was late. The night was still and everyone was sleeping peacefully. So peacefully that they didn't notice the angel that had easily made his way inside. He stood in the middle of the room, burning the image into his brain so he would never forget it even if they never forgave him. He had done it for his friends. He didn't want to see them die. He definitely didn't want to see Dean...Castiel knew that his bond with Dean was stronger than he had thought. He didn't know what it was called, but the look in his eyes when he found out the truth made him feel a new feeling, a feeling of heart break.

Castiel made his way to where Dean lay, but stopped when he noticed a few watches on the table. He looked over to Dean and noticed he was wearing one too. _'How do you work this thing?' _If it weren't for his powers, he would have had trouble just putting it on. Finally he slipped it on and the once sleeping clock lit up.

_0000d 00h 00m 30s._

_Castiel tilted his head, but decided to ignore it. He slowly made his way back to Dean. He was so concentrated on the odd feeling in his stomach to notice that the watch was starting a countdown._

_0000d 00h 00m 20s._

_He was curious as to what the feeling was. If he remembered correctly, it was called 'butterflies'?_

0000d 00h 00m 10s.

Castiel now stood only a few feet away from Dean. _'I really shouldn't,'_ he thought, but his legs moved without his consent.

0000d 00h 00m 05s.

"Cas...?" Dean opened his eyes, the watch on his wrist leaving a mark on his cheek. "Huh?" He blinked at it.

0000d 00h 00m 01s.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, both of the watches suddenly lit up and started to sound. The two stared at each other, letting it ring until an angry Bobby and a tired Sam came rushing in just in time to see the two embrace.

Not that Cas knew the meaning of the alarm, but he liked the feeling of Dean inside of him.

**-x-x-**


End file.
